Masamune Dan
"True CEO" "Life Controller" “True Last Boss” Kamen Rider Cronus Gamedeus Cronus |type = Villain (Formerly) Hero (Currently, in Another Ending trilogy) |image = |name = Masamune Dan |label = Kamen Rider Cronus Gamedeus Cronus |label2 = Kamen Rider Cronus Gamedeus Cronus |homeworld = Earth |affiliation = Genm Corp. |gender = Male |motif = |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |casts = Hiroyuki Takami |firstepisode = Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! |lastepisode = Genm Master 2016 |numberofepisodes =16 (Ex-Aid) 3 (Movies) |complex2 = Normal = |-| Gamedeus Cronus = }} was the first CEO of Genm Corp. and the father of Kuroto Dan. He was imprisoned for a period of time after being framed for starting Zero Day by his son. In reality, he had been manipulating a series of events leading to his son's creation of Kamen Rider Chronicle, which he planned to "claim" for his own agenda. Upon being released from jail after Kuroto was discovered, Masamune immediately resumed his position as the CEO of Genm Corp. and entered the fray of the Riders and Bugsters using the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat with the Gashacon Bugvisor II to transform into . Character History Early Life 16 years ago, shortly after the , Masamune was alerted by his son Kuroto to the first instance of the Bugster virus, appearing as a glitch on Kuroto's laptop. Unaware to anyone, Masamune would infect himself with the virus, with the goal of developing the ultimate antibody within himself. A few years later, the Bugster Virus was later triggered by Kuroto during Zero Day, while Masamune started his own agenda by accepting the blame Kuroto put onto him for Zero Day, letting himself be imprisoned while Kuroto would continue to further his plan to create Kamen Rider Chronicle, unknowingly becoming his father's pawn. Incarceration Masamune was visited by Kiriya Kujo in his prison. He would later give the information about the truth of Zero Day to Kujo, which led to Kujo's death at the hands of Genm Zombie Gamer Level X, who was his own corrupted son. One day, a cop named Heiji Uesugi went to visit him and talked about that the case of Zero Day has not been solved, and two people (Kuroto Dan and Kiriya Kujo) that have something to do with him have been missing. He told the cop that he had nothing more to say to him and turned away to go back to his cell. As the cop insisted to find out something, he suddenly gets symptoms of Game Disease and starting to become weak, which caused him to turn around in confusion. Later on, the same day, Emu Hojo, accompanied by Asuna Karino went to visit him. When Emu introduced himself, Dan was a little bit surprised. He asked Emu what did he come for, which Emu told him about Kiriya's death during last year's Christmas was caused by none other than his son. Hearing this, Dan said he was truly disappointed by his son's doings. Emu then asked Dan about what he said to Kiriya during that day, which Dan not only replied to him about the truth that happened in the past but also making a request to Emu to stop his son's sinister plans. Revealing His True Colors Months later, after his son's alleged death, Masamune was finally released from jail and took over Genm Corp. by force. Ren showed his protest in a gentle manner, which Masamune also took it gently. When the Riders and the Bugsters finally have their final clash, Masamune showed himself using the power of Cronus. He later told everyone that everything had gone according to his plans. He reveals that the manipulation of himself to be jailed, the perfection of Kamen Rider Chronicle, and the succession of Kuroto were part of his plan; making Kuroto his hidden pawn to his son's shock as he assumed he masterminded the events. Masamune then transformed into Kamen Rider Cronus, surprising the Riders as Kuroto had told Emu, Hiro, and Taiga that it is almost impossible even for the Riders with exception of Emu as he had a chance, to control the power of Cronus as the payment is huge for the controller's life especially immediate death for those who didn't receive an operation of Bugster immunity. He told the others that Emu is not the only person who first got infected by the Bugster Virus and revealed that he had infected himself with the Bugster virus sixteen years ago to develop the perfect antibody within himself. Parado, Ren, and Graphite were vexed on this especially because the Riders were defeated single-handedly with his power to control time. He also defeated Parado and Graphite, killing Ren permanently as he stopped the time of life of the Bugster whom he eliminated. He left all of them and announced that he is "the true God" of the world of Kamen Rider Chronicle. War Against His Son & CR Obtaining Hands To make his plan go smoother, he started to blackmail Hiiro with Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z. Initially, Hiiro wasn't shown to accept the offer, but he showed his decision by betraying Emu and Kuroto when they had the only chance to stop the Pause ability of Cronus. His next phase to continue his plan is by reviving Kiriya entirely. But to make him his underling, he asked Hiiro to steal Kiriya's Gamer Driver which was used by Emu. He later showed to Hiiro that he revived Kiriya and gave Kiriya his Gamer Driver to become a new Lazer, which is Lazer Turbo Level 0. Kiriya rescued him from Parad and Graphite's attack when his Pause ability was stopped by the Gamedeus virus, introducing Kiriya as Lazer Turbo to the doctors and the Bugsters. The reason why he revived Lazer was revealed by Kiriya himself: to become observant for the players of Kamen Rider Chronicle and preventing the doctors to stop the progress. He also graduates Hiiro from Taddle Fantasy into Taddle Legacy. Cronus Capture Quest Masamune's next plan to keep the game's value increase was to make a quest to conquer himself. When the opening of his conquest had been made, Emu, Kuroto, and Taiga appeared. Masamune introduced Hiiro as the user of Taddle Legacy, revealing its Level as 100, but Hiiro was shocked when he was unable to use it due to lacking resolve. In the meantime, Kuroto introduced Hyper Muteki as a way to stop Masamune. When Emu failed to use the Hyper Muteki Gashat, Kuroto took it and showed its capability to Masamune by able to move in his Pause space and becoming stronger. But Kuroto's arrogance got him the best as he forgot about the 10 second time limit from Hyper Muteki, leaving a chance for Masamune to steal it from him so the doctors and Kuroto had no hope to stop him. Masamune later revealed to Kiriya that he will be able to make his plan work 100%, because no player will realize that Masamune puts them into an endless despair, making them believe that they could save their dearest ones and become the world's number one hero, while it was truly impossible, even going as far to say that the lost lives are the treasures of Kamen Rider Chronicle. Masamune however, unaware that reviving Kiriya is truly his biggest mistake, as Kiriya later revealed that his true purpose is to make an opening, so Emu and Kuroto would create a new way to defeat him and had the Hyper Muteki Gashat given to Kiriya, only to be delivered back to Emu. He was later swiftly defeated by Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer. Blackmailing Hiiro Even Further After being defeated, Masamune finally let all of his anger out, and he forced Hiiro to be able to control Taddle Legacy, or Saki will die for good. Ultimately, Cronus moved to terminate Parado and Graphite personally. Though his pause ability was neutralized through the Gamedeus virus that Graphite had incubated within himself, Cronus retained the advantage by seizing control of the Energy Items which he used to easily defeat the Bugsters. However, he was stopped short of eliminating them by Genm and Lazer Turbo, who fought to preserve Parado. Revealing that he had infact ordered Hiiro intentionally fail to save Taiga's life in his operation, Masamune would fight his son one-on-one as Kiriya returned to Seito Hospital. Held off by Genm, Cronus reduced his lives to 70 before being confronted by Emu. Forcing him to withhold from transforming with Saki's data at stake, Masamune gloated to Emu that Hiiro would fail for the first time on his order only to be met by the genius surgeon, who had returned from saving Taiga's life. Immensely disappointed of Hiiro's betrayal, Masamune terminated Saki before facing Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer joined by Brave Legacy Gamer. Outmatched by the two Riders, Cronus was defeated and forced to used the Bugvisor II to cover his escape. Unlocking the Reset End Game After his plans to allow Gamedeus to instigate a worldwide pandemic similar to Zero Day failed miserably, Masamune loses all traces of sanity as he prevents Ex-Aid and Para-DX from delivering the killing blow on Gamedeus and does the deed himself instead. Then, in a fit of desperation, Masamune forcibly injects Gamedeus's remains into his body. This not only gets him a Game Over and turns him into a Bugster, but removed all traces of his humanity as a result. Unleashing a more deadly form of the Gamedeus virus, Masamune targets Nico to remove the only opposition to him as the only player who can face the end boss he has become. But Taiga fights in her place as Cronus against Gamedeus Cronus, losing against him as Emu and Hiiro arrive. Though the three Kamen Riders managed to overwhelm him, Masamune reveal the pandemic he caused as he transforms into Super Gamedeus. But the sacrifice by Poppy to fortify the Doctor Mighty XX Gashat's anti-virus, with Parado using it as the Doctor Riders and Genm destroy Super Gamedeus with Masamune separated from the Gamedeus data which reconstitutes. But before Masamune could re-absorb Gamedeus, Parado uses the Doctor Mighty XX Gashat to destroy Gamedeus for good at the cost of himself. This delights Masamune who, knowing Emu no longer can use the Hyper Muteki Gashat with Parado gone, intends to give the Doctor Riders and his son a well-deserved "Bad End", by slaughtering all of them, starting with Emu. While he originally had the upper hand, the battle unexpectedly turned against him: Not only did enough of Parado's Bugster Virus remain in Emu to grant him immunity to Pause, Parado's sacrifice had suppressed the virus inside Cronus as well, severely weakening Masamune as a result. The Riders transformed into their Level 2 forms and overwhelmed Cronus, with Ex-Aid delivering the final strike. However, in a final act of defiance, Masamune injected himself with the Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat. The deranged CEO dissolved into data shortly after, taking away any chance of saving the eliminated players with him. A victim of Zero Day, Masamune was acknowledged by Dr. Emu Hojo as he spoke at a televised press conference by the Ministry of Health following his demise, seemingly striking a chord with Kuroto who was also listed among the deceased with his mother. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending Kamen Rider Brave & Snipe Masamune was seen placed in a facility affiliate to Next Genome Institute. Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer Masamune was revealed to possess the Black Parado which is the reason behind his Cronus' power. He was revived as a Bugster and tied with Level 0 program so he couldn't escape. Kuroto revealed his plan and it drove him mad. Kuroto was so satisfied to be able to humiliate his father and invited him to join his Zombie Chronicle. Masamune was able to break out as his power burst out and defeated a Zombie Gamer off-screen. After Lazer Turbo was defeated, Masamune teleport him and transformed to defeat Genm as God Maximum Gamer Level 1000000000. But he was overpowered even his Pause unable to stop him. Kuroto defeated Masamune and left him to die, but before he died, he asked Kiriya to trust him again. He was serious this time and gave his reset power to Kiriya and told him that Kuroto was not supposed to be born and it was his Ultimate Sin. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Cronus is a playable character in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Cronus is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Family *Kuroto Dan - Son, Kamen Rider Genm *Sakurako Dan - Wife Personality While a cunning and charming businessman, Masamune actually is a far worse person than his son Kuroto. He is a manipulative and remorseless control freak with a severe god complex who has no qualms of murdering others and committing underhanded deeds to get his way. His ultimate goal is to become the god and rule of the world, even going as far as committing mass genocide on all life on Earth to achieve this, although it is unknown what motivated him towards this goal in the very first place. For the first half of the series, claiming to be a devoted father towards Kuroto while hiding his anticipation for Kamen Rider Chronicle, Masamune feigns disappointment in his son after allowing himself to be arrested. But Masamune allowed his son to believe that he was calling the shots while indirectly removing threats to his own agenda. Once cleared of all charges and released, intending to distribute Kamen Rider Chronicle worldwide, Masamune shows his true colors as he uses his charm to win the loyalty of Genm Corp employees upon reclaiming his position as CEO. He also sees the Kamen Riders and Bugsters as nothing more than Genm Corp property, referring to them by the names of the games they drew their powers from. He even refers to killing them off as simply "discontinuing a product". *Emu Hojo - Maximum Mighty X, then Hyper Muteki *Hiiro Kagami - Taddle Fantasy, then Taddle Legacy *Taiga Hanaya - Bang Bang Simulations *Kiriya Kujo - uniquely referred to by his Rider name Lazer Turbo, sometimes referred to as Bakusou Bike *Kuroto Dan - Dangerous Zombie, then calls his given name *Parado - Perfect Knock Out *Lovelica Bugster - Toki Meki Crisis *Graphite - Drago Knight Hunter Z *Asuna Karino/Poppy Pipopapo - DoReMiFa Beat Despite being a skilled manipulator and schemer, manipulating Hiiro using Saki's data for extortion and forcing Emu to destroy Parado, most of Masamune's actions in furthering his goals to preserve Kamen Rider Chronicle usually backfire on himself. Such examples include reviving Kiriya (Who feigns loyalty before stealing back all the Proto Gashats), keeping Energy Items for himself (Causing a humiliating defeat after Para-DX Puzzle Gamer used them.) Since his first defeat by Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Masamune is prone to violent outbursts to the point of being paranoid. Masamune uses his Reset to negate the Hyper Muteki Gashat's creation, only for it to fail while giving his opponents an added advantage with Kuroto's life points back to 94, Hiiro, Taiga, and Kiriya regaining their stolen gear, and Nico no longer infected as she collects the final Gashatrophy needed to summon Gamedeus. As Ex-Aid and Para-DX nearly succeed in defeating Gamedeus, Masamune loses the last traces of his sanity and injects Gamedeus's virus into himself to not only remove all traces of his humanity but also to become the "True Last Boss" of Kamen Rider Chronicle to prevent it from being completed. After being defeated for the final time, Masamune rejects Emu's offer to turn himself in, and kills himself by stabbing the Rider Chronicle Gashat into his chest in an act of spite, not only rendering the Doctor Riders' efforts to bring back those who died in the Bugster infection moot, it shows that not only he is not much different than his son was, he considers himself to be the only one deserving to pass judgment, and that no one else has the right to do so onto him. In Another Ending, it's also revealed that Masamune genuinely loved his wife, as her getting infected with the Bugster virus serving as the catalyst to his and Kuroto's villainy. He also expresses his remorse following his resurrection and is horrified to see his son going off the deep end when the latter instigated Zombie Chronicle. Powers and Abilities *'Original Bugster Virus:' Being another Patient Zero, one of the two first persons to be infected of the Bugster virus before Zero Day, Masamune had hosted the virus for a prolonged period of time, causing the virus to fuse with and alter his DNA, thus granting him Rider and possibly even Bugster-like powers and abilities that by standard, requires external intervention to acquire. *'Natural Game Disease Immunity': Like Emu, Masamune can utilize any Gashat accessed Drivers like the Buggle Driver II and Rider Gashats without the need of the compatibility surgery. Also, his immunity is absolute, unlike the other Riders' acquired immunity which can still be overwhelmed by a large dose of Bugster virus, as explained by Ren/Lovelica that normal humans with compatibility surgery would have lost their lives should they try to use the Buggle Driver II. thumb|Masamune reviving [[Kiriya Kujo.]] *'Data Restore': He can enter Game World (Originally, only Bugster could), and retrieve the data of patients, who had been taken over completely by the virus by inserting the respective Proto Gashat used to infect them into the Buggle Driver II. He can wipe out the revived data as well. *'Circadian/Weather Manipulation': He can easily turn day into night (or vice versa) in his civilian form. He can also control various weathers, but the reason behind this ability is unknown, possibly a variant of the Stage Select function. *'Security Bypass': Through unknown means, Masamune was able to slip through tight security and steal a briefcase of Proto Gashats that the Ministry of Health had kept. *'Time Manipulation': As Cronus, the Sanctions Effector on Masamune's Lung Lifeguard breastplate has a built-in Time Executor which allows him to manipulate time within a Game Area. The Cronoblade Shoulder armor enables Cronus to be unaffected by his own temporal manipulation. However, it is possible to render this ability ineffective by destroying the large clock that often appears around Masamune, thus canceling the ability. **'Pause and Restart': Using the Buggle Driver II, Cronus presses both A and B buttons to pause time for his advantage. Any being killed during a time freeze, even a perfected Bugster, cannot be revived through any means. thumb|Cronus reversing the timestream of the Gashats. *'Reset': By utilizing the power of the Bugster virus within him at maximum, Masamune can initiate a "Reset" by separating the Bugvisor II from the Bugster Buckle II, pressing and holding the B button like a remote, reversing the game's progress to an earlier point. In the sole instance where he used this ability successfully, the following took effect: **Kamen Rider Chronicle Master Gashat was fixed. **Hyper Muteki Gashat was erased from existence. **Nico's Game Illness was undone. **New Kuroto Dan's remaining Continues were restored to 94. **The Gamer Drivers and Gashats he had stolen earlier were returned to their owners, while Proto Gashats stolen from him are returned to him. **Graphite's adaptation to the Gamedeus Virus was weakened. **Saki's data was recovered. *'Teleportation': As Cronus, Masamune is capable of teleportation as means of quick retreat. This ability is similar to Bugster's teleportation. Weakness *'Gamedeus': As the archenemy of Cronus, Gamedeus can suppress certain abilities of Cronus', such as nullifying his time manipulation ability. However, if it is in a form of a small portion of virus, it can be easily neutralized with a Level 0 Gashat. **'Graphite': Due to him (as a Bugster) having a sample of Gamedeus's virus in his body, Graphite can bypass Cronus' time manipulation ability. *'New Kuroto Dan': Since Kuroto was revived as a Bugster, he could enter his Buggle Driver II at his own free will and manage to manually cancel Cronus's 'Pause' ability. Though this requires Kuroto to receive a Game Over first in order to do so, and this plan was eventually ruined by a blackmailed Hiiro. **'God Maximum Mighty X': Kamen Rider Genm can resist Cronus' time manipulation while using this Gashat, a feature that was previously unique to Hyper Muteki. *'Hyper Muteki': The Hyper Muteki Gashat, whether it is being used in the Gamer Driver's second slot or by Ex-Aid as Muteki Gamer, can resist Cronus' time manipulation. *'Save Item': If anyone uses this item, their progress of the game won't be affected by Cronus's Reset function. In fact, the function won't even work entirely if someone uses it. Levels Kamen Rider Cronus's ending theme is JUSTICE. Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 101.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 110 t. *'Kicking power': 120.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 96 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.96 sec. is the default form of Kamen Rider Cronus, activated by pressing the Bugvisor II's A Button, inserting the Master Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat into the Buggle Driver II, and pressing the small red button next to the Gashat slot. The power of Kamen Rider Cronus was originally meant to be awarded to whoever could progress through Kamen Rider Chronicle all the way to Gamedeus, due to its power being the only thing that can stop him. In this form, Cronus outclasses every Rider with a level in terms of punching power, kicking power, and speed, though he loses only slightly to Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 in terms of jump height. However, he is outclassed by Muteki Gamer in every area. Cronus's true power lies in his ability to manipulate time. By pressing the A and B Buttons simultaneously on his Buggle Driver II, it allows Cronus to 'Pause' and 'Restart' time itself, letting him move freely while everything else in the battlefield is frozen. Cronus can permanently kill a completed Bugster in the time stop, ensuring that the Bugster cannot be resurrected. Like other users of the Gashacon Bugvisor, Cronus uses the Gashacon Bugvisor II as his default weapon. After recycling all the Energy Items into his holder case, he gains a big advantage by only letting himself use them, making him an even bigger threat. However, the Energy Items were later reclaimed by Para-DX and used against Cronus. After the master Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat is destroyed in episode 39, Masamune gains the "Reset" ability, which can be used by Cronus. By using "Reset" he can rewind time to remove an object from reality, which he used to delete the existence of Hyper Muteki Gashat. His Level is unknown; however, he is clearly stronger than any Level seen so far, being only on par with Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer. Kamen Rider Cronus has the following parts: * - Kamen Rider Cronus Chronicle Gamer Head. ** - Kamen Rider Cronus's "eyes". It can emit light for night battles and can also capture images comparable to a high- speed camera. It can also observe microscopic Bugster Virus. ** - Kamen Rider Cronus's horns. They can capture and identify motion and set tracking markers automatically. The radar on the internal monitor shows the positions of enemies, allies and energy items. ** - Kamen Rider Cronus's "hair". It is coated with a blast-resistant coating. ** - Kamen Rider Cronus's goggles. It protects the visual sensors from shocks and dirt and is coated with a blast-resistant coating. ** - Kamen Rider Cronus's hearing sensors. It filters surrounding noise so Cronus only hears the necessary sounds. There is also a communication function for private conversations with specific parties. ** - An intake system within the helmet that filters out harmful substances in the air. It also regulates the suit's temperature and allows for underwater breathing. * - Kamen Rider Cronus's chest armor. It disperses damage throughout the body to protect the chest. It becomes more protective with the passage of time. * - Management module on the chest. It transitions to debug mode and systems control when activating the special attack. * - A device within the chest plate. A system called allows Cronus to control the passage of time within the game area. Its operation is linked with the buttons of the Buggle Driver II. * - Kamen Rider Cronus's bodysuit. It uses the Bugster Virus to increase the rider's physical capability. The agility focused adjustments increase the rider's reaction time and the rider's skills will be reflected as attack power. * - Kamen Rider Cronus's shoulder armor. It isolates itself from the surrounding space allowing Cronus to freely move in stopped time. * - Kamen Rider Cronus's arms. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. The arms allow for quick responses for complicated attacks. * - Kamen Rider Cronus's gloves. It coordinates with the Gashacon weapons to optimize attacks. Its attack power is increased by 10% with each successful hit. * - Kamen Rider Cronus's legs. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. Their high running speed allows the rider to attack quickly. * - Kamen Rider Cronus's shoes. It enables acrobatic movement such as airborne flight, adjustment of drop timing, and two-step jumps. Its attack power is increased by 10% with each successful hit. * - Kamen Rider Cronus's black and green guard pieces. It is coated with a blast-resistant coating and can withstand attacks of 100t or less. This form has three finishers: *Buggle Driver II finisher: ** : Cronus strikes his target with an energized, reverse roundhouse kick. While in action, a holographic clockwork appears beneath Cronus's feet, with the clock hands moving in a synchronized manner with his counter-clockwise kick. *Gashacon Bugvisor II finishers: ** : Using Chainsaw Mode, Cronus can hurl large energy-based circular saw blades shaped like gears. ** : Using Beamgun Mode, Cronus casts a barrage of energy projectiles at his target. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 32-42, 45, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Genm vs. Lazer) - Gamedeus Cronus= Gamedeus Cronus Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 102.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 119 t. *'Kicking power': 124 t. *'Maximum jump height': 108 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.89 sec. This form is an evolved form of Chronicle Gamer, and it's obtained by fusing with Gamedeus's Virus. Not only does Cronus retain all of his previous abilities, but his stats are also slightly enhanced as well. He also gains Gamedeus' ability to use all of Bugsters' special attacks, and can still use the "Pause" and "Restart" ability of standard Cronus. Claiming himself to be the true last boss of Kamen Rider Chronicle, this form is shown to be very powerful, as he was able to fight Ex-Aid's Muteki Gamer, Snipe's Level 50 and Brave's Level 100 at once. He even defeated the second Cronus without much effort. Armed with Gamedeus's Deus Rusher and Deus Rampart, he can use all channeling techniques Gamedeus used. His shield, the Deus Rampart, can extend its claw into a long arm that can shoot lightning and can be stretched like a tentacle. Even after Gamedeus was removed from him, he retained some of his power still, as he was still capable of summoning the Deus Rusher and Deus Rampart. ;Powers and Abilities: :;Reprogramming Immunity: When Ex-Aid tried to reprogram him, it was proved to be useless on him. :;Short-Range Teleportation: He was able to disappear in a red flash, then reappeared many steps forward to surprise his enemies. :; : He empowers his sword in red energy, which turns into a red dragon and flies around when he slashes his opponent for the first time. Moments later, the dragon is absorbed back into the sword, which would create a huge explosion on the second slash. The attack is strong enough to knock back even Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and de-transform Brave Level 100 and Snipe Level 50 at the same time. This form's finisher is the : Cronus strikes his target with an energized, reverse roundhouse kick. While in action, a holographic clockwork appears beneath Cronus's feet, with the clock hands moving in a synchronized manner with his counter-clockwise kick. Unlike his original form, the holographic clockwork becomes dark red. This kick is strong enough to counter-attack the same kick from the second Cronus. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 43-44 }} - Gamedeus= - Super= Super Gamedeus *'Height': 18.1 m *'Weight': 80.8 tons This is the true form of the boss of Kamen Rider Chronicle, emerged when Gamedeus Cronus is defeated. With its appearance, all Gamedeus's patients, even other Bugsters, transform into infectious mindless Bugster Viruses. Appearances:: Ex-Aid Episode 43-44 }} }} Equipment Devices *Bugster Buckle II **Buggle Driver II - Transformation device. Combined from Bugster Buckle and Gashacon Bugvisor II. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. *Rider Gashat Case - Used to hold all the Proto Gashats, later stolen by Kiriya Kujo *Energy Item Holder - Used to hold all the Energy Items, only letting himself use them. Weapons *Gashacon Bugvisor II - Transformation device and primary weapon. *Gashacon Breaker - Briefly stolen from Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0. *Deus Rusher and Deus Rampart - Sword and shield with extendable whip arm, primary weapons of Gamedeus Cronus. Gained when Cronus fused with Gamedeus, and used even after being split again. Relationship *Kuroto Dan - Masamune's son, and Kamen Rider Genm. He originally had high hopes for him up until he was framed for the Bugster Virus outbreak. His son was killed by Parado after Ex-Aid rendered Kuroto powerless from becoming a Rider until Poppy managed to find the way to revive Kuroto during the Kamen Rider Chronicle incident. However, Masamune actually planned all of this in order to become the 'True God' of Kamen Rider Chronicle, even calling his son by his most used Gashat, 'Dangerous Zombie' and sarcastically saying that his talents are merely products of Genm Corp. Kuroto, in return, became determined to stop his father, since he believes his genius abilities are nothing beyond compare. *Emu Hojo - Masamune appears to know about Emu since their first meeting 16 years ago during Emu's special surgery led by Kyotaro, though how much is unknown, as he expressed surprise after hearing his name for a long time. It is currently unknown how exactly he knew him 16 years ago. Later, he revealed that there are actually two Patient Zeros, one is Emu and the other one is himself, thus was explained why Masamune's able to transform, despite never receiving a compatibility surgery, just like Emu. Later on, after Masamune explained his plans about Kamen Rider Chronicle, Emu swore to stop him at all costs. *Sakurako Dan - Masamune's wife. He deeply cared about her after she was infected by the DoReMiFa Beat virus courtesy his son Kuroto to give birth to a Bugster aptly named Poppy Pipopapo. *Hiiro Kagami - Masamune's former right-hand man. Masamune blackmailed Hiiro to betray CR in return to revive Hiiro's late girlfriend, Saki Momose, while the latter felt rather uneasy on him in return. *Kiriya Kujo - After Masamune revives him, Kiriya became his left-hand man. Unlike Hiiro who was blackmailed by Masamune, Kiriya followed Masamune by his own free will, thereby explaining why Kiriya is still on Masamune's side even after being reprogrammed by Emu. It is unknown if Masamune is aware of this, however. All of this turned out to be a big mistake for Masamune, as Kiriya later revealed that his "true purpose" is to make an opening so Emu and Kuroto would create a new way to defeat him and had Emu successfully getting back the Hyper Muteki Gashat that he had given to Kiriya before. Legend Rider Devices - Ridewatch= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Cronus, this Ridewatch would provide access to the CronusArmor. It is dated 2016. This Ridewatch was one of the five winners of a poll held by Bandai to select Riders to be used in a five-pack of DX Ridewatches. KRZiO-Cronus_Ridewatch.png|Cronus Ridewatch KRZiO-Cronus_Ridewatch_(Inactive).png|Cronus Ridewatch (Inactive) }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Masamune Dan is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Cronus and Gamedeus Cronus, his suit actor is with Yuji Nakata acting as his substitute. Notes *Throughout the series, most of Cronus' appearances are followed by the presence of a giant ornamental clock within his vicinity. It is not explicitly stated as to what the purpose of this clock is, although it is implied that this clock has some sort of connection with Cronus' time manipulation abilities. *Cronus's name is assumed to be from , as the creator of the Gashat has a desire for power much like Cronus did, and envied those whom possessed more power than himself. The connection also applies to Masamune as he had a greater desire for power than Kuroto. **It could also be connected to , the personification of time in ancient Greek culture. In fact, Cronus is often confused with Chronos because of their similar names. The confusion is so common that even some historians treat the two as one god. However, according to the origin of the myth, , Cronus has no relationship with any form of the "Time" concept, as he was born after time had begun, and was only titled as the Titan of the Harvest . **It could also be partially derived from the word "chronicle" in Kamen Rider Chronicle, the game his Rider Gashat is based on, which itself uses "chron-" for "time" derived from "Chronos". **One version of his legend is an inverse of the intent behind Kamen Rider Chronicle in that while the game pits players against each other in combat, Cronus led humanity to a Golden Age where no one fought and immorality was nonexistent. **Another reference to Greek myth is that Cronus is the leader of the Titans and father of the Olympians. Aptly, Masamune is the true father of the Bugster virus and Kuroto's father. This connection is deepened by how Kuroto is now fighting against him in the same way Zeus fought against his father, Cronus. *Cronus' face mask is reminiscent of Genm, as initial scans of Sports Action Gamer Level 3 show blinkers with a similar design to the visor of Kamen Rider Cronus. **The design ties into the connection between the two Riders with Masamune being Kuroto's father and the design of the visor appears as a crown as opposed to just an ornate frame. **In a sense, Cronus's design also mirrors Ex-Aid, as both Masamune and Emu were the earliest to be infected with the Bugster virus. *The many horns on his head are also similar in appearance to those of Zero Specter and some Oni Riders. *Each Rider or Gamer is based on its Gashat's cover art, with Cronus being an exception as Cronus himself is a character of Kamen Rider Chronicle silhouetted on the cover art. *Cronus's ability to freeze time dead-stop, instead of simply slowing greatly or moving quickly, is reminiscent of the Scarab Undead and Cassis Worm. *The magazine scans version of the Gashacon Bugvisor's colors seemed to match better with both Kamen Rider Cronus and his Gashat, though it's unknown why the final version of the actual prop has cyan parts instead of green. *Cronus is another Kamen Rider whose suit bears a trenchcoat, the first ones with this kind of suit being Kamen Rider Orga, Kamen Rider Yuuki, Kamen Rider Wizard, and Kamen Rider Heart. **Incidentally, the inner side of his trenchcoat uses the same red color as that of Wizard's. It appears to be recycled from Genm Wizard Gamer Level 2's trenchcoat. **Discounting his armor and trenchcoat, his base suit was reused from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Legend Rider forms (barring Kaigan Ghost) and the Ride-Player's form. Also, it looks like the base suit of Genm Action Gamer Level 0. **Cronus is the first Evil Kamen Rider to have a trenchcoat design to be in the main story of his respective series. *Like Parado's forms having colors (blue and red) that become the same as Mighty Brothers XX's (orange and azure) when inverted, Cronus' main color (green) is an inversion of Genm's base form's main color (purple). **Both this and the similarity in Cronus and Genm's appearances could be a reference to how Masamune was the original CEO of Genm Corp., but Kuroto stole it from him. *Masamune is also compared and similar to Tenjuro Banno as both are actually manipulating their own sons for their need. However, to differ both, Masamune is subdued and affable for a villain in contrast to Banno's psychotic personality. They also view their families differently: while Banno sees his family as nothing more than experimental guinea pigs, Masamune loves his wife and regrets seeing his son go down the path of madness once again. **However, his personality is more of Masato Mishima of Kamen Rider Kabuto for being no-nonsense villains who sees both heroes and villains alike beneath them. **He is arguably similar to Kiyoto Maki, they were both introduced as characters with small roles connecting to the events of the story until their actions brought a big impact to the point they became the true main antagonists of their respective series. *Cronus having the power to stop time and land multiple blows capable of instantly defeating enemies could be a reference to game hacking to make it so that the player could win near-instantly with little to no effort. **As mentioned in episode 33, Cronus' Pause ability is also akin to pausing a video game in real life, as Cronus, being the "player", is the only one who is able to move around during a paused game, with the Buggle Driver II acting similar to a game controller of a video game console. *Masamune Dan using the power of Cronus is similar to how the Paradox Roidmude acquires and uses the power of Future Drive; the irony presents itself in how a Kamen Rider power meant to bring victory and security for humanity is used by the villains instead. *Him being the other Patient Zero is similar to how Sou Fueki embedded the Carbuncle Phantom within him that allows him to assume his Phantom form and/or simultaneously transform into the White Wizard. *Masamune and Kuroto's relationship and personalities could possibly be based on how some fans interpret the relationship between game developers and the companies publishing them. While Kuroto is an eccentric yet crazed game developer, Masamune is a ruthless businessman doing anything to make his company the number one game company. *Cronus is the third Rider to be named after a historical god. The first was Kamen Rider Odin, and then the second was Kamen Rider Poseidon. One major difference between Cronus and the other two is that he is the first god-related Rider to have a permanent civilian form, while not being mind-controlled or temporary possessed. **Like Kamen Rider Odin, Cronus also possesses an ability to rewind time: Odin with Time Vent, while Cronus has the Reset on his Bugvisor II. **Also, Gamedeus Cronus's design very much resembles Odin, especially while he was fused with Gamedeus. *Cronus' Chronicle Gamer is similar to Tenjuro Banno's Gold Drive form: **Both forms are slightly modified in design from the main Rider, while said forms also possess a prototype version used by a separate Rider. **Each Rider possessed an ability that made it impossible to fight them directly until something was developed to counteract it. **Their abilities are a result of utilizing the series antagonists' power source. *Unlike previous villains, Masamune was capable of causing plenty of trouble on his own when he needs to dirty his own hands but prefers to use others anyway to satisfy his desire to control others' lives. *Masamune is the first Kamen Rider villain not to be killed by one of the main heroes and instead commits suicide after his last stand. *Masamune's style of transforming into Cronus is similar to Ren Aoi into Kamen Rider Fifteen, as well as Jun Kazu into Utopia Dopant, as his item is drawn into his Driver seemingly by itself after he presses it as opposed to him physically inserting it into the Driver. *In terms of gaming skill, Masamune does not seem to be very skilled at all, as rather than match his opponents on an even playing field he chose to rely mainly on using Pause and the stats of Cronus to overwhelm his enemies through sheer force. When he was faced with Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, who was immune to Pause, he could not compete, and when the Pause function was disabled and his stats reduced by the Bugster vaccine in the final episode, the other Riders only needed to use Level 2 to completely overwhelm him, in spite of their stats being equal. Appearances **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 38: Period with Tears **Episode 39: Goodbye Me! **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **Episode 42: God Arrives! **Episode 43: White Coat License **Episode 44: The Last Smile **Episode 45: Endless Game **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending'' ***''Kamen Rider Brave & Snipe'' ***''Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy'' ***''Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer'' }} References Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Relatives Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains Category:Bugster-infected Patients Category:Bugsters Category:Non human riders Category:Last Monster Category:Deceased Category:Evil turns good Category:Heroes